


First Night

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Challenge: Snape/Sirius, both sorted into Slytherin.





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics.

_Well,_ Sirius thought gloomily, _mum'll be happy._

Which, of course, invariably meant that Sirius wasn't. Perhaps he should have known better than to make friends on the train. Sirius had known all about the Houses, his mum and his dad had made extra sure of that. Sirius had secretly been hoping the hat would call out Ravenclaw and prove that all those times when his mum called him stupid she was just plain wrong.

But no, the hat had called Slytherin and Sirius couldn't even be sure that had anything to do with him so much as his mum and his dad. Sirius didn't want to be either of them.

All of those boys he'd had such fun with had been sorted into Gryffindor. Fat chance of them ever speaking to him again. Sirius threw back the top to his trunk with the sort of violence that he was unable to inflict on anything that would make a difference--not that anything would.

At the bed beside him, a pale, awkward boy was neatly putting things in their place by way of magic. Sirius stopped to watch. "Severus, right? Severus Snape?"

The probably-Severus boy didn’t answer. Sirius wasn't really one to be deterred, though. If he was going to have to re-start making friends already, then that's what he was going to do. Regardless of what anybody else, including those possible new friends, wanted. "That's some pretty advanced magic."

Severus (Sirius had decided he would call him that until notified of it being incorrect) glared at him. "I suppose."

"Tell you what." Sirius rifled around in his messily-packed trunk and came up with his quarry. "I can give you. . .two chocolate frogs and a pack of droobles if you teach me two of those spells."

Severus was now looking like he might be interested despite his better instincts. "One spell."

"You know that's not a fair trade." Sirius said, a glower of his own overtaking his face.

Severus just shrugged. "It's a good spell."

Sirius hesitated. On the one hand, if he gave in, this kid would probably think that was the way things were going to go. On the other hand, he had quite a bit more candy, and if he was running low he could always owl Regulus to send out more of their stash. "All right, but I get to pick the spell. The spell that puts the stuff exactly where you want it."

Severus's smile of aquiesance was almost gracious. He held his hand out. "Candy first."

Sirius gave him one of the chocolate frogs. He wasn't a complete fool. "Teach me."

Severus pursed his lips. "Very well." He drew out the incantation while showing the exact wand motion. Sirius followed his example but nothing happened.

"No, no! Are you even watching?" Severus clamped his hand over Sirius's wrist and took him through the motion. Sirius' shirts flew neatly into the chest of drawers. Sirius smiled triumphantly. Severus sneered at him.

Sirius turned and gave Severus the rest of the candy. "Thanks, mate."

Severus stared at the candy. Sirius's smile faltered a bit. "Go on, then. You taught me, didn't you?"

Severus reached out and took the candy quickly, as though it might bite him if he let his hand linger. He retreated to "his" space within the dorm. Sirius shook his head a bit and went back to unpacking, happier now that he'd spoken with one of his housemates, even if he was a little less sociable than the Gryffindors Sirius had met earlier. Sirius could warm anyone up given enough time. His things were flying every which way with the help of his newly-learned charm when he heard a small, "Thanks."

Sirius looked over at Severus, not entirely sure he hadn't imagined the word. Severus was standing still though, his wand in the air, his eyes aimed pointedly away from Sirius. Sirius dug down into his trunk and found one of his packages of Ice Mice. "You wanna share?"


End file.
